


Happy

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [36]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Pharrell Williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Happy

 

“Good morning, my gorgeous wife.” His voice, low and still slightly croaky, sent shivers down her spine as he hugged her from behind, his large hands gently rubbing over her growing baby bump. With a content smile on her face, Paula turned in his embrace.

“Good morning, my handsome husband,” she breathed in return, her lips just millimetres from his before she closed the gap between them and kissed him hungrily. He had been up way too early to go for a run and was now already fully dressed to leave the house for a day full of interviews and photoshoots. Not willing to let him go yet, Paula let her hands run through his damp curls as she nibbled on his bottom lip. His hands were all over her despite them standing in the middle of the kitchen with Ben and Emmy already up and running through the house. Just as he was about to slip his hands underneath her shirt, the twins came bursting into the room.

“Eww, stop that!,” Emmy laughed and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, deliberately bumping into her Daddy on the way.

The grown-ups chuckled quietly and even though they stopped kissing at least, they still clung to each other without shame. This was their home and kitchen after all.

“One day you’ll find someone you love yourself, my darling daughter, and then I’ll remind you that you once thought kissing was ‘eww’,” Tom laughed, ruffling through her hair as she walked past but Emmy simply shook her head.

“No, it’ll be still eww, Daddy! Just you wait and see!,” Emmy defended her opinion as she poured cereal into her bowl. Tom shrugged and winked at Paula who couldn’t resist and kissed him again.

Ben, clever as he was, decided to stay out of that discussion and instead turned on the radio. With a happy smile on his lips, he hummed along, preparing his own breakfast at the same time, unaware of the pair of loving, blue eyes resting on him.

 

Paula watched him shuffle through the kitchen, watched his feet matching the rhythm of the song, watched his fingers tapping along on the side of his cereal bowl. She hadn’t heard that song for years but she still remembered how much she had loved it back then. Extricating herself from Tom, she walked over to the radio and turned the volume up much to the surprise of the twins.

“Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof...clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth...” With a grin, Paula started dancing around the kitchen and, taking the cereal bowl out of his hand to place it on the table, she grabbed Ben’s hands and made him dance with her. His grey eyes twinkled with happiness and he gladly joined her while Tom watched them with Emmy, both of them sharing a wink.

 

“You should join us, it’s fun,” Paula laughed after a while, twirling around before Ben’s hands found hers again and they continued dancing around the room all the while singing along to the upbeat song.

“Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof-…Come on, Emmy, join us!,” Ben grinned and held out his hand to his sister who left her cereal bowl and joined her brother and mother.

 

Paula’s eyes met Tom’s over the head of the children and leaving those two dancing on their own, she shuffled over to her husband and beckoned him to join her on their makeshift dancefloor.

“Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,” she sang as she swayed her hips and placed her hands around his neck all the while not taking her eyes of him.

He bit his lips and pulled her closer, adapting to the rhythm of her moves, to the sway of her hips, and the steps of her feet.

“Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do,” she kept on singing as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I think you know what I want to do,” Tom mumbled with a grin and once more his lips found hers on this bright, though cold December morning while Ben and Emmy behind them continued dancing through the kitchen, all the while ignoring their once again snogging parents.


End file.
